High Councillor V
Journey Deeper & Read Brown Eevee's Weapons and Abilities Eevee is a Apollyon Class Entity with an arsenal of weapons and has an obsession of conquering RFF for himself Biography Death and revenge make up the very core of Eevee's being. His parents died when he was a young eevee. When they were murdered, Eevee avenged them. Many times since, the living have tried to send her back to the realm of the Pokémon. he's been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, hurled into space, whacked, punched & damaged But Eevee cannot be killed. Cannot be stopped. *Early life Eevee was born in a large rainforest near the RFF Universal Portal on August 13 1995 to Leafe and Slyve. They raised Eevee for one year before getting shot to death on the outskirts of RFF. In the Winter of 2000, as Eevee was unable to get into a school, resorted to RFF where everyone was fighting each other, upon when he joined the RFF. People started bullying Eevee for fun and making Eevee sad. While being bullied by the other players, Eevee attempted to get away from his bullies but instead, he was drowned by some RFF Players. Though Eevee's body was never found, Nobody cared where Eevee's body wented. In 2005 Eevee resurfaced to kill those who killed him and his parents and even blaming it on all the RFF players. Where Eevee drowned, people believed that the lake was cursed. *Body Attributes *Immortality - Even as an animal, it is likely he possessed practical immortality as he survived fatal injuries that a normal animal couldn't withstand. After his return as a Cold Blooded Killer, Eevee has become functionally immortal, which means he does not age. Injuries and illness that would have killed a normal animal would eventually heal. He could survive and adapt to any environment, as shown when he managed to function in the vacuum of space. *Resurrection - After being brought back by Sourcers, Eevee is reanimated as a Buffed-liked entity and is more difficult to stop. *Regeneration - After reviving, Eevee now possesses a unique ability to regenerate any lost and damaged tissue at an accelerated rate. As a result, he can sustain bullet and knife wounds and be virtually unaffected. This ability allows him to recover from any fatal injuries. He has been impaled through the head, but is almost always restored to "perfect" health, his constantly changing state of deformity can be attributed to his constant regeneration. Being an Eevee, his body is not affected by existing detrimental contaminants. He has complete immunity to all kinds of poison, toxins, venom, viruses, bacteria, allergenics, parasites etc. *Superhuman strength - Even as an animal, Eevee possessed above-average enhanced human strength, being able to crush a man's skull with his bare paws. After becoming a brutal killer, Eevee's superhuman physical strength has become titanic, and immediately demonstrated his newfound power by punching right through bodies and gouging hearts out. Eevee is capable of sending his victim flying through the air. His feats of strength include going through concrete, decapitating someone with a simple punch, freeing himself when he was pinned by a fallen tree and can break humans in half as well as rip limbs from their bodies. *Superhuman durability - Eevee possessed a notable toughness even as a human surviving fatal injuries. After his resurrection, Eevee became a juggernaut and his body became very durable and depending on his state of condition, he no longer feels pain when he receives a variety of damages, blows, wounds or fatal injuries. On earth, a shovel that hits his head was shattered to pieces upon hitting him. *Numbness - Eevee as a human felt pain the same as others but had showed an exceptional amount of tolerance for it. he still grunts when being stabbed and slashed. Eevee withstood fatal injuries that would kill or cripple a normal person under normal circumstances such as being hanged, an axe to the head, a machete through the shoulder, and being impaled through the head. Eevee no longer responds to pain and can generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. *Intelligence - Eevee is shown to be extremely intelligent and high-functioning, while possessing some tactical sense and strategic planning despite his hydrocephalic deformities. He lays traps for his victims. He can be seen restraining victims to avoid detection, and he carefully arranges the bodies of his victims, occasionally using them as blockades or projectiles. His sense of direction is perfect, as he is always able his way wherever he wants to go. He can escape all manner of bonds. Every one of his kills is unique, and he always finds creative ways to get to his victims as well. *Enhanced speed - Eevee can seemingly appear near his victims through means of walking, he can easily slip in and out of areas undetected. He can swim at incredible speeds, completely unrestricted by water resistance. He can make himself go unnoticed in his surroundings, allowing him to freely act without being noticed. *Intimidation: It is widely known that Eevee has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are somewhat intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Sweg fear Eevee. *Expert Inquisitor: Eevee is adept in the use of Combat techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. Several techniques have been seen, include hanging a person or chaining a person upside down and beating them. *Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Eevee represents the pinnacle of superhuman physical prowess. His physical abilities exceeded that of any Expert level Superhuman that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability and senses are at the peak of human potential. Eevee began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 7 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 9. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 12. Eevee abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, as a borderline alcoholic (he created this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it was champagne). Eevee's refusal to drink was directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. Eevee, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient condition, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non-portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Eevee being able to perform amazing physical feats is due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *Peak Human Strength: In terms of brute strength, Eevee is one of the strongest Supernatural superhumans alive. He can break titanium chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed 2700lbs over his head, bent reinforced titanium bars with his hands. This strength also extends to his legs allowing him to jump high up and far forward without a running start. Eevee even punched a heavily armored juggernaut through a reinforced titanium wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively that he can probably kill Superman. During his exercise regimes, Eevee regularly bench-presses well beyond 2400Ibs. Using highly effective muscle control, Eevee can apply near superhuman force in his physical attacks, able to overpower even 404. *Peak Human Reflexes: Eevee's reflexes are practically superhuman, he is able to quickly react to simultaneous attacks from multiple enemies and dodge rapid gunfire. Eevee's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has the reaction time to catch several arrows in mid flight from behind *Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. In combat he is extremely agile and evasive, supplementing his strength with sheer speed to defeat his enemies, he could even match TimewornKaiju's superhuman speed in combat. *Peak Human Durability: His endurance and durability is at the highest peak of human potential augmented with his iron forged Will allow him to tolerate massive amount of physical pain. His muscles and bones are harder and more resilient than an average person. He is able to withstand being stabbed and shot multiple times, as well as beatings from Superhumans such as Sweg Dragon & Shenron Weasley. *Peak Human Stamina: Eevee's highly trained and developed body has stamina comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 7 minutes. In his early days he once fought in an arena for 28 hours straight. Eevee has demonstrated exercising extensively with a rigorous training regime that lasted 1 hour, yet he had not slowed down or began tiring. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He is capable of completing a triple somersault. *Expert Acrobat: Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. He is expertly skilled in Parkour. *Master Martial Artist: Eevee is one of the finest superhuman combatants, the galaxy has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 10 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Kung Fu, Boxing, and Ninjutsu. *Weapon Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman, his proficiency in Jui Jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons because of his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers armed combat. *Master of Stealth: His ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high-security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Eevee almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. Eevee is an expert marksman that is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training. *Genius Intellect: (Eevee's IQ is well over 200) Eevee is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry, and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences. *Master Detective: Eevee can detect things normal humans wouldn't. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Eevee's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *Multi-Lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. *Master Tactician & Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands Falco Maxime and the Others. Eevee is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the universe. *Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *Crack Pilot: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Airships with ease and flying a helicopter. *Expert Tracker: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen. *Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 5. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Eevee has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. *Expert Mechanic and Driver: Eevee is proficient at combat driving. He has also pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, he has been trained and is proficient in basic vehicular operations. Strength Level *Peak Human Strength: Eevee engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this his strength, like all other physical attributes, are at the peak of human perfection. He can press/lift close to 1000lbs, and has in some cases demonstrated enough strength to rip steel bars from their moorings, and snap high-strength handcuffs with ease. ---- Vehicles *Golden Helicopter *Golden Urga Mstitel "Manufactured for Eevee's personal use, this fearsome chopper boasts various weapons & Bavarium shield technology" Weapons: (Modified) *'Precision Rocket Launchers' Fires Aimed Rockets *'Heavy Machine Guns' Fires Piercing Bullets *'Mini AA Gun' Fires AA Bullets *'Mini Bavarium Superlaser' Fires Mini Bavarium Ion Superlaser *'Heat-Seeking Missiles' Fires Seeking Missiles *'Gatling Gun' Fires Bullets *'Physical Disruptor' Can destroy enemy's armor *'Bullet Barrage' Fires a barrage of bullets *'Missile Barrage' Fires a set of missiles. *'Armor Breaker Missiles' Decreases enemy armor. *'Heavy Missile' Moderate speed and does massive damage *'Ramming Missiles' Based on missile launcher, they ram the enemy over and over until it dies. *'Bavarium Mine Launcher' Launches Bavarium Mines *'Bavarium Lightning Cannon': Creates Chained Lightning fueled with bavarium *'Camouflage' When in Camo Mode, Helicopter is Bavarium Shielded *'Bavarium Wave' Fires a normal wave made out of reinforced Bavarium *'Bavarium Gun' Fires a Bavarium Laser *'Bavarium EMP' Conducts a 360 degree EMP to shut down nearby electronics *'Bavarium Orb' Spawns a Bavarium electric sphere *'Bavarium Shielded Drone' Can carry a drone. Drone is extremely hard to destroy *'Omega Beams' The Red glass on the front of the helicopter creates Omega Beams Defenses: *'Original Armor' *'Reinforced Armor' *'Bavarium Shielded' *'99% immune to normal damage' *'81% immune to elemental damage' *'Immune to Illogical Damage' *'Immune to One Hit Kills' *'Immune to Godmodder Damage' Notes: *Cannot be Hijacked *Cannot be Hacked *Cannot be Deleted Eevee's Equipment Eevee wears a set armour to protect him in battle including: *Futuristic Nanotechnology Suit Eevee wears a Nanite Suit to use in Battle. It features various types of materials & Equipment to help use it in different situations. *Oxygen Convertor (A built in nanite Oxygen convertor to convert unknown oxygen into breathable air) *Night Vision (A voice activated Night vision sensor to see in the night and detect heat signatures) *Extra Resistance (The suit itself contains a Titanium & Duracell alloy which can break melee weapons if effected) *Airtight Containment (A vent-like system that allows the suit to enter space or other inhabited planets without any problem) *Pistol Holders (His Signature Dual Pistol are kept here) *Camouflage Mode (By pressing the middle of the chestplate, The suit is cloaked and footsteps are silently muffled) *Communications Array (Inside his Helmet includes an AI, Isolation Mode and Communication Access) ------------------------ *5% Vibranium Steel Alloy (Damage Resistance) (Front & Back Chestplate) *15% Bavarium (Energy/Magic Resistance) (Right and Left Arm Pad) *10% Feminium (Metal Resistance) (Shoulder Pads) *5% Transformium (Damage Resistance) (Left Arm & Right Arm) *10% Adamantium (Damage Resistance) (Front and Back Ankle Pads) *10% Batmanium (Damage Resistance) (Left & Right Foot Pad) *15% Nomex (Fire & Bullet Resistance) (Inner Chestplate) *20% Nanites (Suit Materialization) (Everywhere) *10% Transformium (Transformation) (Visor) ----------------------------------------------------------------- His Suit is equipped with various tech such as: *Aquatic Respiration *Atmospheric Adaptation *Bullet Projection *Data Manipulation *Computer Interfacing *Digital Vision *Electronic Communication *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Head-Up Display *Jet Propulsion/Flight *Nanite Constructs *AI Instalment *Phone Signal Transmission *Scanner Vision *Thermal Resistance Armour Sets *Contravention Bow Description: This bow is solely used for efficiently breaching the effects of a summoned item or entity that belongs to another user. This also allows arrows to have the capability to go through the device, summoned item or entity and hit the vector that created the entities with moderate to high damage. Arrows come in two types: Additional effects: Damage is maximized by 2 times if it hits an enemy AFTER going through a summoned item, and a 45% Critical boost is added, from the original 20%. Note: This weapon cannot be used for the sole purpose of fighting all the time as it ruins the fun. *Benthorn Shield Description: Protects 70% of elemental damage, 100% of Melee and 65% of Range. If a summoned ENTITY has been killed, it boosts HP of the shield by 35%. If a summoned MATERIAL had been destroyed, the user of this shield will receive the same summoned material, however 1/3 of its efficiency. ----------------- *SET BONUS: If any damage is induced to the shield, 40% of that damage will accustom back to the dealer, 65% increase when attacking an entity or summoned item, regardless of weapon. ------------------------------ Eevee's Weapons Eevee carries different weapons such as: --------- Long Range Weapons --------- Purgatory Harpoon When thrown, The harpoon has the effect to create grey mist which can blind & damage the enemy/target as well as effect the enemy/target with Staggering, Electrifying & Doing Critical Damage (Collab Weapon W/ Sonar) Puncture Needles This gun can fire multiple immensely sharp needles at the opponent to cause moderate to heavy damage. Additional Effects: 75% Staggering Chance, 50% Critical Ratio, 15% Knockback Ratio, 95% Bleeding Chance, 65% Piercing Damage, 90% Magic Resist, 45% Numbness. The Shaker Can create Earthquakes at any category. Can cause heavy to massive damage. In addition, this gun can do 100% Stagger Chance, 75% Numbness, 95% Knockback Ratio, 10% Piercing Damage ------------- Explosives ------------- Gas Grenades When thrown at the opponent, It causes toxic damage as well as moderate to high damage. In addition, The grenade can do 25% Stagger Chance, 5% Knockback Ratio, 45% Ignite Resist, 100% Magic Resist, 60% Numbness Chance. --------------- Short Range Weapons --------------- Hell's Pitchfork Upon stabbing the opponent it does small to Moderate damage. In addiction, the pitchfork can do 85% Stagger Chance, 5% Knockback Ratio, 95% Burning, 45% Critical Ratio, 25% Numbness. The Staggering Hook An insanely sharp hook which affects the opponent with critical damage & moderate numbness. In addition the hook can do 40% Stagger Chance, 75% Critical Ratio, 25% Knockback Ratio, 35% Ignite Resist, Can block attacks if defended properly. Skills Eevee is trained in 127 different martial arts and have achieved many metahuman skills such as: --------- *Muay Thai *Escrima *Krav Maga *Capoeira *Savate *Yawyan *Taekwondo *Judo *Jujitsu *Ninjutsu *Kendo *Fencing *Kenjutsu *Kali *Bojutsu *Francombat *Boxing *Kickboxing *Hapkido *Wing Chun *Parkour *Shorin Ryu *Silat *Chin Na *Kyudo *Aikido *Varma Ati *Jeet Kune Do *Shaolin *Ba Gua *Hung Gar *Tai Chi *Kung Fu *Kenpo *Karate ---------- *Maximum Human Conditioning *Superhuman and Supernatural Strength *Superhuman and Supernatural Speed *Superhuman and Supernatural Durability *Superhuman and Supernatural Agility *Superhuman and Supernatural Stamina *Superhuman and Supernatural Reflexes *Superhuman and Supernatural Senses *Superhuman and Supernatural Healing/Metabolism *Master Strategist & Tactician *Leadership *Master Martial Artist *Genius-Level Intelligence *Master Marksman *Master of Stealth *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Expertise in using virtually anything as a weapon *Near-Immortality *Resurrection *Mind Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Teleportation *Rampage (Trevor Phillip's Limited Invulnerability) *Enhanced Senses *Stealth Mastery *High Pain Tolerance Feats Eevee has achieved many things including *''Singlehandedly defeated the UNSC Command, Noble Team and Darkrai Foundation *''Can beat Expert Superhumans in combat. *''Invited Near-Death Experiences. *''Survived Outer Space for 56.5 seconds. *''Broke into UNSC Sword Base and UNSC Command. *''Being a Genius Intellect and Strategist. *''Drowned 38 men in under 2 minutes *''Can see at a subatomic level *''Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease *''Won Unsolvable Mathematic Tournaments. *''Survived Quadruple Impalement *''Disarmed 17 men before they could pull the trigger *''Lifted a Great White Shark *''Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *''Survived dozens of explosions & falls *''Cut through steel *''Survived a helicopter crash *''Tore down several stone walls *''Regenerated his body in 7 minutes *''Resists mind control *''Outran Cheetahs *''Can dodge bullets point-blank *''Blew up a tank using grenades *''Has defeated snipers, ninjas and assassins *''Survive Temperatures of 2300 Degrees *''4500+ confirmed kills *''Survived 18 shots to the throat *''Killed an armored solider in 5 punch *''Lifted and threw a Truck *''Survived machine gun fire and missiles *''Blocked a missile explosion *''Defeated Shernon Weasley, Cala Marity Ganon, Heatran Rudania Ultima Weapon & presumably Unnamedblockster661 *''Ended the Shernon Weasley's Alternate Account threat once and for all *''Almost destroyed the Imperial Fleet *''Survived heavy dose of Damage & Pain *''Killed Snuffles *''Is the Keeper of The 9 Stones'' Locations * Falco Maxime: Centcom (AKA The Bavarium Capital) Perched high in the mountains and guarded by powerful Bavarium warheads, Falco Maxime is Eevee's grandest fortress. The Centcom Tower's computer network houses the largest and most comprehensive repository of Bavarium knowledge in the world. Falco Maxime: Centcom is protected by various defense weapons such as: (Modified) Legend: (P) = Piercing *Laser Cannons (P) *Energy Cannons (P) *Guided Missiles (P) *Drop Shot Bombs (P) *Missile Turrets (P) *Naval Mine Launchers (P) *Miniguns (P) *155mm Bavarium Cannons (P) *Missile Launchers (P) *8x 155mm Tower Turrets (P) *Rebels armed with RPGs, Rocket Launchers, Assault Rifles. (P) *Rocket Launchers (P) *Fire Cannons *Flamethrower Turrets *Heat-Seeking Missiles (P) *Launcher Bombs (P) *Tank Turrets (P) *Missiles (P) *Electricity *Gatling Guns (P) *Propeller Fireballs *80 75mm APDS Cannon Turrets (P) *Giant Cannon Turrets (P) *Electric Cannons (P) *Poison Bombs *Electric Beams (P) *Urga Mstitels *Cannons (P) *Fireballs *Bavarium Forcefield *Laser Turrets (P) *Nuclear Missiles (P) *Bavarium Projectiles (P) *Deployable Bavarium Infantry Soldiers (P) *Bomb Launchers (P) *Mounted Cannons (P) *Laser Sphere (P) *Ring Laser (P) *Satellite Drones (P) *Ricochet Laser (P) *Extermination Laser (P) *Extermination Wave (P) *Several Bavarium Robots (P) *Giant Vulcans (P) *Rotating Bavarium Cannons (P) *Missile Hatch (P) *Flying Drones (P) *EMP Cannons This Fortress is protected by a Bavarium FOW Nuke System. Fleet *The Covenant Eevee has one fleet to use against others in combat such as: The Covenant Empire, also referred to as The Covenant, was a theocratic hegemony made up of multiple alien species that maintained control over a large portion of the Orion Arm in the Milky Way galaxy. The Covenant was a political, military, and religious affiliation, originally a mutual alliance between the San'Shyuum and Sangheili following a brutal conflict between the two warring races. Its expansion to include at least six other races united in the worship of the Forerunners and the Halo Array soon began after the original formation. ---------------------------------------- There are recognized species in The Covenant including: *Grunts (Unggoy) ~ 16.6 Quintillion *Jackals and Skirmishers (Kig-Yar) ~ 16.6 Quintillion *Hunters (Mgalekgolo) ~ 16.6 Quintillion *Engineers (Huragok) ~ 16.6 Quintillion *Prophets (San'Shyuum) ~ 16.6 Quintillion *Brutes (Jiralhanae) ~ 16.6 Quintillion *Drones (Yanme'e) ~ 16.6 Quintillion ---------------------------------------- *Starfighters ---------------------------------------- *Type-31 Seraph XMF *Type-31 Seraph Kai-pattern *Type-31 Seraph Morsam-pattern *Tarasque-class heavy fighter *Gigas-class fighter-bomber *Type-27 "Banshee Interceptor" XMF ---------------------------------- *Dropships -------------------------------- *Spirit Troop Carrier *Spirit Troop Carrier Dextro Xur-pattern *Spirit Troop Carrier Type-57 *Phantom Troop Carrier *Phantom Troop Carrier Type-44 *Phantom Troop Carrier Type-52 *Phantom Troop Carrier Gunboat *Phantom Troop Carrier Type-57 *Phantom Troop Carrier Banished *Type-56 "Lich" GS/UHDP *Type-56 "Lich" GS/UHDP Banished *Type-28 "Tick" IV ---------------- *Support starships ---------------- *DSC-class Support Ship *ADP-class Escort *Covenant Tug *DAS-class Storm Cutter *Scavenger Craft ------------ Light capital warships ----------------------- *Covenant Corvette *Covenant Corvette SDV-class *Covenant Corvette DAV-class *Covenant Frigate *Covenant Frigate CAR-class *Covenant Destroyer *Covenant Destroyer CPV-class *Covenant Destroyer RPV-class *Light Covenant Cruiser *Light Covenant Cruiser CRS-class *Light Covenant Cruiser CCS-class *Sangheili *Sangheili Hekar Taa-pattern *Sangheili Man O' War ------------------------- Heavy capital warships ------------------------- *Covenant Battleship *Covenant Carrier *Covenant Carrier DDS-class *Covenant Carrier CAS-class assault carrier *Covenant Carrier CSO-class *Heavy Covenant Cruiser *Heavy Covenant Cruiser RCS-class *Heavy Covenant Cruiser ORS-class *Heavy Covenant Cruiser Supercruiser *Sangheili *Sangheili Brigantine *Sangheili Carrack --------------------- OP Weaponry Eevee uses only 2 powerful Weapons: *Eeveelution Gauntlet Description: A another version of the Infinity Gauntlet. This gauntlet holds 9 Stones including: *'Eevee Gem (The Language Stone)' The Eevee Gem also known as The Language Stone gives the wearer the power to learn every language imaginable whether its fiction or nonfiction. Languages included from all 52 Earths such as Dragon Tongue, Demonic Tongue & Mythology *'Glaceon Gem (The Manipulation Stone)' The Glaceon Gem also known as The Manipulation Stone can Change, Corrupt or Erase the minds of both alive and dead. It also has the ability to dissolve a being's mental capacities. *'Jolteon Gem (The Logic Stone)' The Jolteon Gem also known as The Logic Stone can Destroy, Defy, Erase or Change Earth's logic or other universe's logic to the wearer's Desire. Rarely, It can allow illogical attacks *'Umbreon Gem (The Death Stone)' The Umbreon Gem also known as The Death Stone can kill anyone with just the snap of the wearer's fingertips but requires the death of a precious loved one. *'Espeon Gem (The Magic Stone)' The Espeon Gem also known as The Magic Stone gives the wearer the ability to cast all kinds of spells & magic from universes fiction and nonfiction alike. The Magic Stone's most basic powers allow one to teleport themselves and others any place they can picture in their mind. It can also create wormholes, portals & dimensional rifts. It's most powerful ability allows one to appear in multiple places at once, altering the laws of physics. It can also move any object out of the way *'Vaporeon Gem (The Intelligence Stone)' The Vaporeon Gem also known as The Intelligence Stone increases the wearer's IQ, Knowledge and Memory to a intense level. It can also steal other's intelligence of IQ. *'Sylveon Gem (The Combat Stone)' The Sylveon Gem also known as The Combat Stone enhances the wearer's physical strength and durability. It also boosts the effects of the other 8 Stones. The Combat Stone can also detect the enemy's tactics & strategies *'Flareon Gem (The Destructive Stone)' The Flareon Gem also known as The Destructive Stone gives the wearer the power of rage & destruction as well as a damage buff. The Destructive Stone can also destroy multiple ships such as Cruisers, Dreadnoughts & Carriers (Max: 5) *'Leafeon Gem (The Life Stone)' The Leafeon Gem also known as The Life Stone can Destroy, Create, Make or Support Life to anything from fiction and nonfiction. At full potential, The Life Stone grants the user control over all life in the universe. ----------------------------------------------- *Revolutionary Shaw-Shutter Of Devastation Description: An immense Shaw-off Shotgun that can use different types of rounds for different situations. *'Incineration Rounds': When using Incineration Rounds, it will set the enemy on fire and do Burning Damage. *'Disintegration Rounds': When using Disintegration Rounds, it will set the enemy on fire, disintegrate them & do Burning Damage. *'Scattershot Rounds': When using Scattershot Rounds, it will fire groups of bullets at the enemy & do Staggering Damage. *'Eeveelution Rounds': When using Eeveelution Rounds, it will fire 9 elemental rounds at the enemy including: #Eevee Rounds: Will fire original bullets at the enemy. #Glaceon Rounds: Will fire ice bullets at the enemy. #Jolteon Rounds: Will fire electric bullets at the enemy. #Umbreon Rounds: Will fire shadow bullets at the enemy. #Espeon Rounds: will fire magic bullets at the enemy. #Vaporeon Rounds: will fire water bullets at the enemy. #Sylveon Rounds: will fire thrashing bullets at the enemy. #Flareon Rounds: Will fire burning bullets at the enemy. #Leafeon Rounds: Will fire Poison bullets at the enemy. *'Piercing Rounds': When using Piercing Rounds, it will fire armor piercing bullets & do Staggering Damage & Bleeding Damage. *'Fireball Rounds': When using Fireball Rounds, it will fire multiple fireballs at the enemy & do Staggering Damage & Stunning Damage. *'Metallic Rounds: ': When using Metallic Rounds, It will fire metal bullets at the enemy, can pierce armor & do Staggering Damage. *'Golden Rounds: ': When using Golden Rounds, It will fire golden bullets at the enemy and do Staggering Damage. *'Hologram Rounds':When using Hologram Rounds, It will fire fake bullets but cannot be destroyed & causes moderate damage. *'Neon Rounds':When using Neon Rounds, It will fire glowing bullets at the enemy. *'Explosive Rounds': When using Explosive Rounds, It will fire explosive bullets at the enemy & cause Burning Damage. *'Sharp Rounds': When using Sharp Rounds, It will fire sharp bullets at the enemy causing Staggering Damage. -------------------------------------- Devices *HACK-r II Description: A legendary device with the power to hack almost anything such as *Blockers and Road Spikes *Bridge Access *Electric Grid *Lights / Traffic Lights *Train *Underground and above-ground steam pipes *Crime Prediction System *Security Cameras *ATMs / Bank Accounts *TVs and Video Adverts *Citizens' Private Information *Cellular communications *Internet-connected devices *Facial Recognition *Power Transformers *Light Houses *Vehicles *Cell phones *Communications *AIs *Robots *Defense Grids & Systems Threat Level Determines how great the enemy is to Eevee. * Threat Level Alpha: Target is no threat. * Threat Level Bravo: Enemy is a tiny threat, Record and Take notes. * Threat Level Charlie: Enemy is a small threat, Record and Research * Threat Level Delta: Enemy is a medium threat, Kill with Shaw-off Shotgun * Threat Level Echo: Enemy is a large threat, Activate Operation: Killswitch * Threat Level Foxtrot: Enemy is a massive threat, Kill with Eeveelution Gauntlet Target Importance Targets with a higher priority will be attacked first. * Target Priority I: Enemy will be ignored instantly * Target Priority II: Enemy will be Recorded. * Target Priority III: Enemy will be Reported and Dealt with * Target Priority IIII: Enemy is Reported to The Covenant Military. A Group of Supercarriers will be called. * Target Priority IIIII: Activate Operation Killswitch & Call in Covenant Ballistics * Target Priority IIIIII: Kill with all 9 Stones. ------------------------------- *404 found: Delta III *Alpha654: Alpha I *Btd456Creeper: Alpha I *Oiniteoderfla12: Alpha II *Scientedfic: Bravo II *Shenron Weasley: Foxtrot IIIIII *SnufflesTheDog: Bravo II *Sonar553: Charlie III *Sweg Dragon: Alpha I *TimewornKaiju: Bravo II *Type: Sparky: Alpha II Category:Random Forum Fight Players